


Daily Routine

by orphan_account



Series: Peter, Harley, MJ, and the Kids [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daily Routines, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Parent Michelle Jones, Parent Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Peter Parker, They all just love the kids so much, literally just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally the title with way more fluff than you would expect.





	Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for all the support, it means so much to me! It is 1 am and I am tired yay! Enjoy!

The Stark-Jones-Keener Floor, or the JoStak as they lovingly called it, had an extremely strict daily schedule during the week. Since Peter, MJ, and Ezra went to school and Harley worked, it needed to be that way if they didn’t want to crash and burn. 

Peter’s day always started the earliest.

Peter heard his loud alarm go off at around 6 am, and he buried his head deeper into the pillow. He waited a few more moments, listening to the annoying beep, before rolling out of bed to turn it off. 

He unwrapped himself from the warmth of his covers and headed out of his room. Slowly, Peter trudged down the dark hallway, barely managing to avoid the walls, and walked into Ezra’s room. His room was a little messy, Peter noted. He would bug him to clean it later. The little boy was, of course, still sleeping. Peter walked over to the lump and slowly pulled the covers away from Ezra’s body. Ezra got cold very quick, just like Peter, so Peter quickly lifted the boy off of the bed and into his arms. 

“Morning, baby,” Peter whispered as he held his kid close. He cradled Ezra against his chest for a minute, enjoying the peace, as Ezra stayed sleeping against his shoulder. Peter lightly kissed the boy’s forehead and rubbed his back as he walked back to his room. Ezra blinked blearily at Peter before deciding that, apparently, waking up was not a thing that would be happening this morning. He snuggled himself closer to Peter.

Peter led them into his bathroom and turned the shower on. Quickly, he undressed himself and Ezra and set Ezra on the counter as they waited.

“Daddy… it’s cold,” the boy whined tiredly. 

“I know, buddy, let me check the temperature.” Peter smiled sympathetically at the boy and put his hand under the water. Once it was just right, Peter picked Ezra off of the counter and led the boy into the shower. They both hummed in content at the warmth of it. 

The boys soaked in the heat before Peter got some shampoo and began to wash his and Ezra’s hair. He covered Ezra’s eyes as he washed out the shampoo, and then quickly soaped and washed their bodies before turning the water off. 

Peter wrapped Ezra in one of his favorite towels that looked like a bear and then wrapped one around his own waist. He looked down at his child, who still looked tired (Ezra was not a morning person by any means) but looked more awake than before. 

“Ez, Mommy left some clothes out for you on top of your drawer last night. Can you go change, please?” Peter asked the boy. Ezra nodded and waddled out of Peter’s room. Peter smiled at the door and quickly changed himself. He threw on a pair of jeans, a star wars shirt, and a semi-heavy jacket before walking out of his room.

Peter walked into the kitchen. He swung the fridge open and grabbed Ezra’s pre-made lunch. Usually, Mj and Peter just bought at the cafeteria. It was easier to deal with and less stressful to not have to make 3 meals. Peter put the lunch in Ezra’s backpack and started on breakfast, which just so happened to be toast and bananas today.

Peter shoved the toast in the toaster and chopped the banana for Ezra. He also made coffee for the adult occupants of the floor. He checked his watch, 6:45. Not bad timing today. Peter ate his toast as fast as he could, and then Ezra walked into the kitchen. Peter pulled the toast out of the toaster and put the pieces on plates for him and Ezra. 

“Eat the banana too,” Peter told the boy somewhat sternly. Meanwhile, the boy had already bit into his toast. He looked up at Peter and nodded. “I will.” 

Peter ruffled the boy’s hair and, with the promise that he would be back in a second, walked down the hallway and towards the rooms. He crept towards Isabella’s room and pushed the door open slightly. She was sleeping soundly for once. He tip-toed over to her and gingerly picked her up in his arms. She didn’t wake, which was a good sign and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and walked towards MJ’s room.

Once he got there, he pushed the door open and deposited Izzy onto the bed next to MJ. MJ, immediately feeling the presence of something new and small, curled around it and pulled it to her. Peter fondly gazed at his girls and gave MJ a peck on her temple.

“See you at school.”

She hummed slightly in brief acknowledgment and he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. In the kitchen, Ezra was almost done with his breakfast. Peter checked the time again, 7 am. He sat across from Ezra as the boy finished his last few bites.

“I’m done,” Ezra declared and pushed his plate away. Peter picked it up and set it in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and Ezra’s, as well as his skateboard. Before he gave Ezra his backpack, he wrapped the boy in another warm layer and put a beanie on him.

“You ready to go?” Peter asked as he slung Ezra’s backpack onto the boy. Ezra nodded excitedly and grabbed Peter’s hand as they walked to the elevator. 

Once they arrived in the lobby, Peter politely gave the receptionist a good morning as she cooed over how cute Ezra was. She wished them both a good day and they headed outside. Peter placed his skateboard down and placed Ezra on it. Ezra was buzzing with excitement, this was easily his favorite part of the day.

Peter stepped in front of Ezra, closer to the top-middle of the board and waited for the boy to grab onto him tightly. Once he felt the little arms wrapped around his leg, he pushed off. Ezra giggled in delight as they went. Peter grinned too at the boy’s reaction.

Even though MJ was not particularly fond of this way to get to school, both of the boys loved it, and it was more convenient for all of them, so she hesitantly agreed. Besides, with a boyfriend like Spiderman, she knew there was no way Peter would ever let Ezra get so much as a scratch.

Usually, it takes a good 40 minutes to get to school by skateboard, but neither boys minded. When they got to Ezra’s school, Peter slowed the skateboard to a slow and had the boy hop off. The other parents gave him disapproving looks and glares, but Peter just rolled his eyes at them. He walked Ezra to the front gate, and when they got there, Ezra turned towards Peter. Peter crouched down to the boy and gave him a tight hug. 

“Have an amazing, amazing day, bud! Remember, if you need anything Mommy and I are right down the street,” Peter said cheerfully. He kissed the boy’s head one last time before the boy pulled away.

“I know, Daddy. Love you!”

“Love you, too!” Peter called as Ezra ran to his classroom. Peter watched him for a minute to make sure he got there safely before checking his watch. 7:50, shit he had to go. Like now. Luckily for Peter, Midtown was only a 10-minute walk away Ezra’s school, so it wouldn’t take long to skate there. He dropped the skateboard back onto the sidewalk and was off towards Midtown. 

Meanwhile back at the Tower…

MJ was sleeping with Izzy in her arms. She heard her annoying ass ringer go off and she quickly snoozed it. She was not a morning person. She pulled her daughter close in her arms and rested peacefully for another couple of minutes. Her alarm went off again, but she had to get up this time. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, 7:05 am. 

She threw her head against the pillow. It was too freaking early. She looked over at Izzy, who was slowly waking up as well. She pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek and picked her up.

“Morning, honey, do you want breakfast or do you want to sleep some more with Uncle Lee?” MJ asked Isabella as she walked into the hall. The girl contemplated for a moment.

“Breakfast then Harley,” Izzy determined. MJ nodded and brought them to the kitchen. When she saw the coffee already made and her mug sitting there invitingly, she smiled sleepily.

“I love that man. I am going to marry him,” MJ mused to herself. She inhaled the coffee as she put a bowl of cereal with milk in front of Izzy. Isabella ate it slowly as MJ continuously refilled her coffee and made herself a bowl of cereal.

Once Izzy was done, she made grabby hands for MJ. MJ set aside her coffee, yes she actually did love her child that much, and once again picked the girl up. MJ brought her to Harley’s room and put her next to Harley.

Harley didn’t even stir, but that’s okay because Isabella took the liberty to crawl into his arms anyway. MJ rolled her eyes lovingly at the pair and walked out of the room. She quickly changed into some jeans, a long sleeve, a jacket, and her combat boots, before doing her hair. She checked the time. 7:35. She was running a little behind today, but that’s okay. She walked to get her backpack and keys and headed to the elevator. Once she got in the parking garage, she threw her stuff in the back of the car and drove off.

MJ got to school at 7:55 am. She quickly parked, grabbed her stuff, and basically ran to her first period. She got to her seat and sat down, taking a breath. Not a moment later, Peter ran into the class, out of breath. He gave her a tired thumbs-up, and she shot back an unimpressed look.

“My child?” She asked as she opened up her book. 

“Good. Wasn’t late. Had toast and bananas for breakfast,” Peter responded as he sat down in the seat next to her. “My child?” He mimicked her.

“Good. Cereal for breakfast. She’s sleeping with Harley.”

MJ flipped a page of her book as the teacher walked into class.

“Good morning class. Please open your notebooks, I’m going to come around to check homework,” Mr. Dell said with a smile as he set his things down.

Back at the tower…

Harley pushed his face further into the pillow as light seeped into his room. He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder and push him lightly.

“Uncle Lee? You awake?” He heard Isabella whisper. He cracked an eye open to see the little girl staring at him. He groaned and playfully shoved his hand over her face.

“Uncle Harley is sleeping,” He replied with a yawn. Isabella giggled and hit his hand away.

“No, you’re not! And I’m hungry!” 

Harley scooped her up and held her close. “Shhhh. That doesn’t matter now… only sleep.”

“No, Uncle Harley!” Isabella laughed loudly against his chest. “Up, now!”

Harley shot her a fake-glare as he rolled out of bed. “The things I do for you, child.”

She reached for him (she does this a lot), and he picked her up. He adjusted her on his hip and kissed the side of her face. “Say do you happen to know what time it is?”

She shook her head. They got to the kitchen, and he checked the clock.

“Wow, only 9:30. Must be an early morning, darling.” He said as he stretched his arms over his head. “Did Mommy feed you this morning?”

“Yep! Cereal!” The girl chirped happily. 

“Okay then, how bout some pancakes?” He asked the girl rhetorically, knowing that she was always down for pancakes. Of course, Isabella squealed happily and patted the table. Harley grinned at the girl and set to work.

He made the batter and put some blueberries in it before putting them in the pan. He hummed as he worked, and Isabella bopped her head along. Once he was done, he set the pancakes on a plate and brought them to the table. He cut Isabella’s pancakes and the pair ate happily. Harley, just like he does every morning, took a photo of them and sent it to Peter and MJ. 

“Do you like the pancakes, doll?” 

Isabella nodded and continued to inhale them. Harley chuckled at her antics as he finished his. Once Isabella was done, Harley took their plates and put them in the sink. He took Isabella’s hand and they walked to Isabella’s room.

“Time to get dressed, Bella.”

The girl nodded and waited for Harley to grab the clothes sitting on top of her drawer. He pulled them out, but once she saw them, she shook her head.

“I don’t want to wear those, Uncle Harley,” She said stubbornly. Harley mentally sighed, so it would be one of those mornings, huh.

“Bella, you picked them out last night with Mommy,” He tried to reason (read pleaded) with her. She crossed her arms and shook her head again.

“Why don’t you like them, Izzy?”

“I just don’t!” She shot back angrily.

“Bella, I understand that you don’t like this particular outfit right now, but I would really appreciate it if you just tried them on for me.”

“No!” She yelled firmly.

“Excuse me, little lady, I haven't done anything to deserve this attitude,” Harley said firmly, his accent slipping out slightly. Isabella, however, did not look guilty in the slightest, and only glared at Harley.

“Now, we are going to put you in these clothes, and you are most certainly not going to pitch a fit. Have I made myself clear,” Harley said in a warning tone. Isabella, though, did not get the message and tried to run past Harley.

“Oh, you’ve got to be…” Harley swore under his breath at the girl. He quickly grabbed her arm and she screamed in protest.

“Let me go!” She fake sobbed. Harley focused on the task at hand and began to change her. That only made her shriek louder and try to squirm away from him. 

“Darling if you hold still, I'll be done faster,” he promised as he slid the shirt over her head. She sobbed in agony as if he had murdered her brother. When he tried to slide her pants onto her, she kicked him and continuously screamed “no”. Finally, he got everything on her and he let out a short-lived sigh of relief. Apparently, way too short because the second they were on, she began trying to remove them. He grabbed her hands and she tried to pull away, still angry and crying.

“Hey! That’s enough! Continue this behavior and I will make sure you don’t get dessert tonight and I’ll send you to bed right after dinner!” He threatened her. Isabella seemed to understand the threat because she stopped trying to pull away from him and sobbed loudly. 

He dropped her hands and walked towards the door of her bedroom. She followed him, loudly, Harley might add. They walked towards the elevator and stepped in. Isabella was literally being as dramatic as she could. Harley looked down at her and tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away from him and continued to sob.

The elevator doors opened and Harley tiredly walked to his workstation as Isabella ran over to Tony.

“Nonno!” She wailed as she flung herself at him. He picked her up and looked at her with sympathy.

“Aw, my mimma! What’s wrong?” Tony asked with full interest. Harley started working, ignoring the situation.

“Uncle Lee’s being mean to me!” She hiccuped against his shoulder as tears ran down her face. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Bella. Harley is just a big meanie.” Tony stage whispered to her, making her nod in understanding and giggle slightly. Harley shot him a glare and snapped a pencil he was holding. Goddammit, Tony was only encouraging her.

“Tony, I will potato gun you,” Harley threatened. Tony just smirked and turned his attention back to the girl.

“Mimma, I don’t think Harley was trying to be a di- “

Harley cleared his throat loudly.

“Dinosaur. A mean dinosaur. But sometimes, Harley gets grumpy and mean. Not that I ever do, of course, this is only a Harley thing-”

Isabella snickered and looked at Harley. If looks could kill, Toyn would be fried chicken.

“But in summary, he didn’t mean it and I think you should go apologize to him for also being a little ball of stressfulness, okay?” Tony said and looked her dead in the eye.

“Okay, Nonno!”

She slid off Tony’s lap and hesitantly walked over to Harley’s work station. She gently tapped the side of his leg and looked at her toes.

“Sorry, for being a little ball of stressfulness, Uncle Harley,” She said seriously, stumbling over her words. It took everything in Harley not to laugh. 

“It’s okay, darling. Why don’t you go play with your toys, okay?”

She nodded happily and skipped over to her little play area. Tony smirked at Harley and gave him a thumbs-up. Harley just rolled his eyes and flipped Tony the bird. Tony gasped and put a hand to his chest.

“My own son!” He said dramatically. Harley chuckled quietly and the pair continued their work. Harley and Tony worked for a few hours, glancing at Isabella every few minutes to make sure she was okay.

“Mr. Keener. It is currently 1’oclock in the afternoon. I believe it is time to take Ms. Jones-Parker upstairs for lunch and a nap,” FRIDAY called from the ceiling. Harley quickly cleaned up his station.

“Be back,” Harley murmured to Tony, who hummed in acknowledgment. “Izzy! Time to go, say bye to Nonno!”

She ran from her toy area, gave Tony a quick hug, then sprinted into the elevator. Harley smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair as the elevator door closed. They got to the floor, and Harley pulled a premade turkey sandwich out of the fridge. He put it on a plate, along with cut up apple slices, and gave it to Isabella. She ate it quickly and started to head back towards the elevator.

“Isabella,” Harley said in a low tone. “Whatcha doing, darlin? You know it’s nap time.”

The girl sulked back towards him. 

“Not tired,” She said defiantly as she rubbed her eyes.

“Of course, you’re not,” Harley replied easily. He picked the girl up and walked towards her room. 

“Not tired, Harley,” She protested again. 

He walked into her room and sat her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead, before attempting to walk out of the room. Keyword attempted. He felt her wrap her arms around his leg.

“Wanna play!”

He knew there was no point in trying to convince her, so he picked her up again, and set her back down on the bed. This time, he almost made it past the kitchen, when he heard little feet scurrying behind him. She latched onto his leg again, but he refused to give in. 

He repeated the process of putting her in bed. He made it to the elevator when she came out again, this time crying and holding out her arms for him. He sighed and repeated the process. They did this dance about ten times before Harley was finally able to make it off the floor.

Harley thought that once he got to the lab he had won, but no. He was so wrong. She followed him down, multiple times. Harley wanted to cry out of frustration. He would have given up by now, but Peter and MJ were adamant about her nap time.

“Uncle Harley, please,” She cried as she emerged from the elevator for literally the 12th time. Harley stood again and picked her up smoothly. 

“Why won’t you sleep?” He asked her. She looked him in the eyes and continued crying, but otherwise gave no response. This time, he tucked her in and laid down next to her. She couldn’t escape that way. She continued to cry as he rubbed her back. Slowly, oh ever so slowly, she finally drifted off. Harley cautiously exited the room and made his way back to the lab.

Tony gave him a high-five, and frankly, Harley felt like he deserved it. 

Back at Midtown… 

The final bell rang and Peter and MJ quickly got their things together and ran to the car. The student parking lot was always busy after school, so they had to get out before the traffic got crazy. Peter grabbed MJ’s backpack from her and threw both backpacks into the backseat as MJ slid into the driver’s seat. She started the car as Peter hopped into shotgun. 

“I checked my phone and Harley said Isabella might be a little grumpy, be prepared,” MJ said casually. She pulled out of her parking spot and made her way towards Ezra’s school. Peter groaned in response to her comment.

“She'll have a snack when we get home,” Peter said to himself. A moment later, MJ parked in front of Ezra’s school, and Peter jumped out to get him. MJ checked her work emails as she waited. The car door swung open and Ezra stepped in with a bright smile on his face.

“Hi, Mommy!” Ezra called as he buckled in and threw his backpack in the seat next to him.

“Hi, Ez. Did you have a good day at school?” MJ asked as Peter got in the car. She headed to the tower.

“Yea I did! Today Mrs. Retra let us play on the playground for an extra five minutes! And…” 

He continued to babble how his day went throughout the entire car ride, just like usual. MJ and Peter would occasionally comment or ask him a question but mostly listened with smiles on their faces. Peter grabbed MJ’s hand like he did every day (unless he was in a bad mood and pouted). 

MJ glanced over at him and couldn’t help but fall in love with him even more. A large smile stretched across his face as he nodded along to his son’s stories. His curly hair bounced as he laughed, but most of all he looked content and _happy. _MJ’s heart fluttered with relief when she realized that he was finally healing. Even though the pain and PTSD still affected him, Peter was finally able to continue life.

“Whatcha thinking?” He asked her as he gently brought her hand to his lips.

“Nothing. Just admiring you,” she said honestly, making him blush and stutter. She and Ezra chuckled at the reaction. A moment later, they arrived at the tower and unloaded the car. Peter grabbed the backpacks, while MJ held Ezra’s hand and led him through the garage (a much better job if you asked her).

They arrived on JoStak and instantly, Ezra ran to play with his toys laying around. Peter put the bags down and began to walk away when he heard MJ clear her throat.

“You're going to leave those there?” She challenged him with a raised eyebrow. He froze like a deer caught in headlights.

“No?”

“Good. Glad we’re on the same page,” She said as she moved to the kitchen to make them all a snack. Peter hurriedly grabbed the backpacks and moved them to drawers set up in the living room. MJ nodded in approval as she watched and then went back to searching through the fridge.

“I’m going to go get Izzy,” Peter called as he walked towards the rooms. He walked down the hall until he arrived at her room. Slowly, he pushed the door open and peaked his head in. His little angel was sleeping soundly, curled into the blanket. Peter smiled fondly at the girl and walked over to her. He loved waking her up because she was so cuddly when tired. He sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

“Hi, baby,” He whispered to her. She rolled over slightly to face him and cracked an eye open. When she saw who it was, a sleepy little smile grew on her face.

“Hi, daddy,” She whispered back.

“You hungry, baby girl?” 

She nodded as she stretched her hands above her head and let out a small yawn. Isabella looked up at him and held her hands out for her. He swooped her into his arms and kept her tucked close to him. Isabella buried her head into the space right below his shoulder and grabbed his shirt tightly. Peter pressed a long kiss to her temple and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Look who’s decided to join us,” Peter said. MJ looked up from what she was making and beamed at the girl. MJ walked over to the pair and pressed her body against Peter’s so she could squish Isabella. MJ gave Isabella and Peter a tight hug and kissed Isabella’s forehead.

“Where’s my kiss?” Peter whined, making Isabella giggle. MJ rolled her eyes at the boy but gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. MJ walked back over to the snack she was preparing and brought it over to the table.

“Ez! Come to the table please!” MJ called as they all sat down. Ezra ran over a moment later, holding a toy in his hand. MJ gave him a stern look.

“Ezra, you know the rules. No toys at the table.”

“Yes, mommy.”

He put the toys on the ground behind him and sat in a chair next to MJ. They all ate the grapes, carrots, and crackles with small chatter between them. Usually, they were all pretty hungry at this time so they wolfed out and demolished the food.

They finished in less than 5 minutes before heading off to do the next part of their routines. Peter grabbed his backpack and brought it to the couch. He plopped down on it, and Isabella settled next to him with a few toys. 

MJ quickly changed into something a little more professional and then ran back out. For the next few hours, she would be working with Pepper and legal, preparing to take over in 2-4 years. She slung Ezra’s backpack over one of her shoulders and walked over to Peter and Isabella. She tipped Peter’s head back and planted a kiss on his lips. He was quick to reach up and grab the back of her neck to prolong the kiss.

“I’ll see you around 6:30,” She murmured. Peter nodded and went back to his backpack. MJ leaned over to Isabella and put a kiss on her cheek.

“Mommy will be back in a few hours for dinner, okay honey?” MJ said as she ran her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“Yes, mommy,” Isabella said as she grabbed MJ’s hair and brought MJ down so she could give her a kiss on the cheek. MJ smiled at the girl before walking towards the elevator.

“Ezra, let’s go,” MJ called. Ezra followed her into the elevator and she picked him up into her arms. Peter watched as the elevator closed, MJ pressing her face against Ezra’s and making him giggle quietly. MJ arrived at the lab and saw Tony and Harley quietly working. She held her finger up to her lips and Ezra nodded. 

MJ tightened her grip on him and crept over to the boys.

“Whatcha working on?” She asked in an emotionless voice. She will never forget the glorious girly shrills that came out of the two men. Harley jumped backward and fell off his chair, while Tony threw a hand over his heart. Ezra laughed loudly at the two, and MJ settled on a smirk.

“You and Peter love giving me heart attacks, don’t you,” Tony said as he glared playfully at her. MJ shrugged and dumped Ezra onto his lap.

“Guess so. Hey, Lee. How’s the floor?” MJ said as she turned slightly towards Harley, who, of course, was laying on the floor.

“Mmmm, it’s just great. Thanks for that MJ.”

“You are so welcome. Ezra has a little bit of homework to do before he plays with his toys. Keener, make sure he does it. Dinner is at 6:30, don’t be late,” She said as she walked back into the elevator.

“Yes ma’am,” Harley called as the elevator closed.

Fast forward to 6:30…

Peter, Harley, and the kids were seated at the table, waiting for MJ to arrive. Tonight Peter made pasta. A moment later, the elevator dinged and MJ came running out.

“Sorry, I’m late everyone!” She said as she sat next to Peter. “Let's eat!”

The second she said the words, the entire table sprung into action. Harley laughed as the 3-year-old opened her mouth as wide as possible and shoved food into it,

“Slow your roll, darlin.”

She gave him a look of defiance and continued to eat the same way, staring at him straight in the eyes. Harley chuckled, ruffled her hair, and continued eating. They ate with casual conversation being carried out. It was a staple to always eat dinner together unless someone was injured. They mostly talked about how their days went, what they accomplished, had to accomplish, and upcoming plans.

Dinner ended around 7, and MJ and Peter cleaned the kids up as Harley cleaned the dishes and stored the leftovers for tomorrow. 

“Bath time, little miss,” Peter said as he picked Isabella up.

“No!” She screamed and squirmed in his hands. “I don’t want to!”

MJ shot Peter a small smirk as she led Ezra to his room to start getting him ready for bed and to pick out his clothes for tomorrow. Peter rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom.

“I know you don’t. I’m sorry, love, but you're dirty,” Peter tried to explain to a 3-year-old. That was a bad move. Isabella screamed again and tried to hit Peter in the face. Peter dodged and gave her his best disappointed look.

“Excuse me? We don’t hit in this house, do we?”

Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. Her face turning red with anger. Peter ignored the tantrum that was about to happen and turned on the bath.

“That’s what I thought.”

Peter felt the water as it turned to the right temperature. He let the bath fill and then started to undress her. 

“Daddy, I don’t want to take a bath!” She grumbled as he lifted her shirt off. He grabbed her face and kissed it gently.

“You’re going to be so clean after!”

She didn’t like this reasoning and sat on the floor. Her lip began to quiver and her eyes watered.

“Oh no,” Peter muttered. He picked her up and full undressed her before putting her in the battle. The second her bottom touched the water, she let out a loud wail and clutched Peter tightly. He tried to soothe her into the water but. She. Would. Not. Have. It. 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on with you today,” he said as she cried. He wiped a tear from her eye and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He scrubbed her hair with the shampoo and she hit the water nastily, splashing it everywhere, including Peter. Peter groaned, looking at his now wet shirt. He washed out the shampoo then moved onto conditioner and body wash. 

“My Bella. We’re almost done. It’s okay.” He whispered to her. Finally, Peter pulled her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. He emptied the bath. Peter kissed her cheek and wrapped Izzy in his arms. He brought her to her bedroom and changed her into a pair of pajamas.

Not a second later, MJ walked in with a tired look on her face. 

“Done with Ez. He’s reading with Harley. You going?” She asked. He nodded and gave Isabella a final kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight my baby. Daddy has to go, but I will see you tomorrow, okay? I love you,” Peter said as he crouched down in front of Izzy. Izzy threw her hands around his neck.

“Don’t want you to go,” She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. MJ picked the girl up, and Isabella leaned into her chest.

“Daddy’s going to be okay; he’ll be back tomorrow,” MJ told the girl. Another tear slipped down Bella’s face but she nodded. Peter walked over and gave MJ a long kiss. 

“I’ll see you later okay?” he murmured into her shoulder as he planted a kiss onto it. 

“Of course. Go say bye to Ez and Harley.”

With one last glance, Peter left the room and headed to Ezra’s bedroom. In his room, Peter saw Harley and Ezra, curled up together on Ezra’s bed. Harley had an arm wrapped behind Ezra, and Ezra was reading a book. Harley gazed on tiredly and looked on the verge of sleep. 

Peter walked in and planted a kiss on Ezra’s forehead. “Night buddy, see you tomorrow.”

“Night, daddy. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Peter leaned over to give Harley a small hug. Harley groaned and hugged him back, making Peter chuckle.

“Is someone tired?” Peter asked in a voice he usually reserved for dogs. Harley glared daggers at him and threw his head back onto one of Ezra’s pillows.

“Yes.”

Peter laughed loudly, said a final goodbye, and then changed into his suit. He jumped out one of the tower's windows, ready to stop crime.

1 hour later around 8:30… 

MJ had finally got Isabella to sleep, after much work and a couple of well-placed threats. She left the girl’s room and went to find Harley. When she didn’t find him in the living room or kitchen, she frowned. Where could he be?

  
  
She walked back down the hall and into Ezra’s room. There she found him. He and Ezra were sleeping on the bed and Harley had a large arm wrapped around the boy. Soft snores could be heard, and MJ didn’t want to wake him but knew she would get hell later if she didn’t. 

She gently shook him awake and he opened his bleary eyes to stare at her.

“Come on,” She whispered and made a motion for him to get up. Harley carefully unwrapped himself from Ezra and made his way out the door following MJ. MJ settled on the couch with her homework as Peter had done a few hours prior.

Harley grabbed his laptop and began working on his online classes. They worked in silence, enjoying each other’s company, and occasionally asking the other for help or an opinion. Even as their eyes got heavy, they powered through and stayed awake. 

Both of them refused to sleep when Peter patrolled. There was always the fear tingling in their spines that he would get hurt and if they weren't ready right away with help... let's just say it would set their mental states back severely. MJ and Harley also had homework to do and did it during this 2-3 hour period. Around 12:30 one of the windows opened and Peter crawled in. MJ and Harley looked up at him with dead eyes. He pulled off his mask and gave them a tired smile.

“Hey, guys.” He dropped from the ceiling to the floor. He walked to sit in between them, but they both pushed him up. Every time that happened, the trio fell asleep there and it screwed up their entire routine.

“Injuries?” MJ asked as she put her homework away. Peter shook his head and took the suit off so he was standing in only his boxers.

“A look,” Harley commented, making Peter shoot a dorky pose. 

“Okay, losers. Bedtime,” MJ said. She grabbed the back of both of their heads and led them to their rooms. They complained the entire way. She sent Harley off first, giving him a hug; Peter did the same. MJ and Peter then walked to Peter’s room.

“You sleeping with me tonight?” He asked. 

She shrugged. “Why not.”

They got to the bedroom and Peter lightly pushed MJ onto the bed. She fell willingly and faceplanted into the pillow. Peter laughed but rolled her around to face him. He crawled over her and placed his body over hers. His arms found their way around his back, and she wrapped hers around him as well. They both sighed contently. 

Strangely enough, they both loved to stay in this position and just exist in each other’s comfort. It made them feel like one and reassured each other that they were there for each other. Peter peppered kisses onto MJ’s neck as she ran her hands through his curly hair.

Unwillingly and only not to crush her, Peter rolled to the side. He pulled her body close to his again and their legs entangled. 

"Don't wanna wake you tomorrow," Peter whispered.

"You won't," MJ reassured him as she continued to rub his scalp. He blinked sleepily at her.

“Love you,” Peter said in her ear.

“Love you too.”

They pair lazily kissed for as long as they could, but exhaustion overpowered them. They fell asleep in each other’s arm, ready to repeat the cycle tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions?


End file.
